


Armarium Linteis

by vic_amy_z



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Barely PWP, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, No Editing - We Die Like Musketeers, Nothing to see here, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: A brief detour before work…
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Armarium Linteis

**Author's Note:**

> For [vampirefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefever/pseuds/vampirefever), who sent me [this](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/292171094584842016) picture and the inspiring words _“Athos and d'Artagnan hastily getting dressed after a quickie”_. The handy linen closet is borrowed from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883013) gorgeous fic, with kind permission from [Anima Nightmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate).

D'Artagnan strode purposefully along the upper corridors of the palace. His guard duty with Athos started in ten minutes, and he knew from past experience that _‘on time’_ actually meant _‘you are already late and can expect to be punished for it later’_ when it came to Athos and punctuality.

And he could be very inventive with his punishments. Just thinking about the last time, which had resulted in him getting intimately acquainted with the surface of Athos’s desk, made him quicken his pace.

He still expected Athos to be already waiting for him when he got there, but nodding curtly in acknowledgement of d'Artagnan’s prompt arrival. What he wasn’t expecting was for Athos to suddenly appear at his side, a strong hand gripping his arm and guiding him wordlessly towards a discreet door.

As Athos produced a key and quickly unlocked it, d'Artagnan could feel the panic rising in his chest, frantically casting his mind back over the last few days and trying to come up with any of his recent actions that might have fallen short of Athos’s exacting standards.

Without saying anything, Athos opened the door and pushed d'Artagnan into what turned out to be a large linen closet. Before he had chance to protest, d'Artagnan found himself being shoved up against the wall and suddenly Athos was kissing him hard, pressing his hips against d'Artagnan’s until he could feel Athos against his thigh. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding against the leg that was being thrust between his own as he kissed Athos back with equal passion.

Hands reached for the buckle on his weapons belt and there was a muted crash as his sword tumbled to the ground, joined a few seconds later by Athos’s own. When the hands started to work on the buttons of his breeches, d'Artagnan managed to get Athos’s name out between kisses, although he didn’t know if it was in question or adulation.

‘God, I want you,’ Athos breathed in his ear.

D’Artagnan’s heart raced and desire flooded his veins to hear Athos speak so shamelessly. ‘I… But… We have to be on duty soon.’ He felt the blush heating his skin and wanted to kick himself for not being able to speak as boldly.

‘I know,’ Athos said, pressing urgent kisses against his neck. ‘It doesn’t make it any less true though.’ 

He had unbuttoned d'Artagnan’s breeches completely and begun on the ties of his linens, and d'Artagnan was powerless to stop him. Not that he wanted to. 

‘By my count, we have less than five minutes so I’m going to make this fast.’ The look on Athos’s face was positively sinful as his pushed d'Artagnan’s underwear down just far enough to free him. ‘If you can come in under two minutes, then I promise to take my time with you later.’ Without further warning, Athos dropped to his knees in front of d'Artagnan, stopping only to add, ‘Oh, and if you don’t come within three minutes, then you don’t come at all,’ before applying himself to sucking d'Artagnan like his life depended on it.

And while his counting may not have been completely accurate, given that he was mostly concentrating on doing as he was told and trying to keep his knees from buckling, d'Artagnan was pretty sure that he was done long before two minutes had elapsed. When Athos applied himself to a task, there really were no half measures.

By the time d'Artagnan had started to come back to himself, his legs still trembling and his brain somewhere in the middle of next week, Athos was already re-fastening his weapons belt, looking as though nothing had happened. While d'Artagnan was still half-dressed and looking as though he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards.

‘Hurry up, d'Artagnan,’ Athos said, curtly. ‘We’ve got about a minute to make it to the other end of the palace, so get a move on.’

Nodding and fumbling to return his clothes to their rightful position with fingers that refused to co-operate, d'Artagnan allowed Athos to secure his weapons belt for him. Finally dressed, he ran his hands hopefully through his hair to try and appear presentable once more, and slightly less like a man who’d just had his Captain’s mouth on him in ways that made his head spin.

When he glanced up, d'Artagnan found Athos looking at him with an uncharacteristically soft expression on his face. Athos leaned in and kissed him again, starting as a lingering brush of lips but getting more than a little carried away. D'Artagnan blushed, tasting himself on Athos’s tongue; chasing it hungrily until there was nothing but Athos left. 

‘Athos,’ d'Artagnan breathed, forcing himself to pull away. ‘We _really_ need to leave.’

‘So, we’re a few minutes late?’ Athos shrugged.

D'Artagnan had to suppress a giggle. ‘Who are you, and what have you done with Athos?’

‘It’s fine. We’re only taking over from Porthos and Aramis. They’ll wait.’

D'Artagnan groaned. They were never going to be able to hide their reason for being late from those two. ‘They’ll _know_. And what’s more, they’ll never shut up about it.’

‘It’s fine, I have a bargaining chip.’ D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow in question. Athos held up the key in his hand. ‘I’ve promised them they can make use of this before returning it to Constance.’

D'Artagnan blushed. ‘I don’t even want to _know_ what you said to Constance to get that from her.’

‘No,’ Athos agreed, opening the door and checking the corridor was empty. ‘You probably don’t.’

Grinning as he followed, d'Artagnan wondered how on earth he was going to get through an entire afternoon of guard duty when all he could think about was the promise of Athos _'taking his time'_ later…


End file.
